Dance to the Beat
by Calette
Summary: Hermione learns DDR...and Malfoy watches. PG just in case...


**Dance to the Beat**

**-**

**By Calette [formerly Wicked_Lady]**

****

**A/N: This was originally intended to be a chapter to get me on track to _Amare et Odium_, my other fanfic with I have not updated in a LONG time. But my kind beta informed me that is just didn't seem to fit with the story at all, so I'm posting it as it's own story! SO R&R already! :P**

**Standard disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Malfoy in all his sexy evilness. **

**:*(---Pouty face). I will someday though…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Dedicated to my wonderful beta for this story, Caitlyn Allyana. You shall have Malfoy clone No. 2 once I a] take over the world and b] create a malfoy for my very own…No. 1 is reserved in case the orignal doesn't work out. :P **

Hermione stood in front of what looked to be a mirror and four squares on the floor, each marked with an arrow, one going up, one down, one to the left and the other to the right. 

"What in the world is _this_?" Hermione asked, her face a mixture of confusion and skepticism.

"Well, this summer I went to this funny little place in London." Ron started, guiding her to the squares on the floor. "And they had the _weirdest_ game. You would play music and on this mirror type thing-"

"-That would be a television screen Ron" Harry stated. Ron just stared at Harry, silencing him with a look.

"_Anyways_, getting back to my tale here. So you would pay with muggle money, the mirror- fine, _television screen_ – would show arrows, and on the floor, there would be these four directional arrows, which would light up. You have to step on them the exact same time as the one on the screen. Really hard, but really fun" Ron grinned. "So lets try!"

"I don't know you guys…I have a test in Arithmancy soon…I should be stud-"

"**NO!!"** Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. " You are here to have fun, not study." Harry said.

"Now play!!!" Ron said in a loud, commanding voice, purple sparks coming out of his wand. The mirror lit up, and a dancer appeared on the screen. In the background it showed a DJ, the words _Boom Boom Dollar_ on his turntable. The music started up.

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba 

_Boom boom, mighty fine dollar_

The arrows started to make their way up the mirror. At first it was easy, only a few steps back and forth. Hermione wondered what made Ron say this was hard, it was easy!

_Hey Cinderella, _

_Darlin, you're a wonderful lo-vah baby_

_Aie-aie-aie-aie_

Malfoy was walking down the corridor, when he heard the music. The door was partly open, he couldn't resist taking a peek inside. He opened it a bit more.

"Come on 'Mione!" He heard Weasly's voice shout out. 

Good god, it was Hermione! Dancing! Malfoy dropped his personalized quill in shock. He quickly turned away form the door, but couldn't help but turn back. Gack! Hips! Moving! Malfoy couldn't tear his eyes away. _Think non-sexy thoughts, think non-sexy thoughts! _He made it his mantra as he watched.

July, December 

_Always deep inside of my miiind,_

_Tell me why-aie-aie-aie-aie_

Ok, now this was getting harder. Hermione had to move her feet faster; the arrows were coming faster now. She was also getting the odd feeling she was being watched by someone other then Ron or Harry…

_You keep a pocket full of green, green dollars_

_I love you but it the time_

Malfoy opened his eyes again. Hermione was really moving now. She was moving her feet to the arrows on the screen. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of her-ok…avert eyes from that area, avert eyes from _that _area. Good god she was sexy when dancing…no! Hermione-muggle born=mudblood=not sexy! Ever!

Your very hard you say its like 'Hey young fella' 

_Take me overniiight!_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Shotten like a bumbah_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_That you are now_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Pushing all the buttons_

_Moooooreee_

_Tiiiiimmme_

Malfoy stared at Hermione. She did something with her hips that just made him jump on the insides. And then she did something with her waist that just made him let out a soft little moan. His breath quickened...damn her! Why did she do this to him anyways? And for that matter, why did he stay? He tried to move his legs, but they just wouldn't respond. God dammit…

Boom boom boom boom 

_Shy-aie-aie-aie-aie_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Why-ie-ie-ie-ie_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Pushing all the buttons_

_Moooooreeee_

_Tiiiiimmmee_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_Bo-Boo Bo-Boo_

_Boom_

Inside the room however, Hermione gasped for air. That last part was really fast and quick, it had taken all her concentration not to miss the arrows. The arrows disappeared in a wavy sort of smoke, only to come back, forming a …C? 

"Um, Ron? What does the 'C' mean?"

"It's your grade."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're graded on how well you do."

"Wait a second, you mean to say that I danced my best, got a _30_ perfect combo, and _still_, I only got a _C!?!_"

"I said it was a tough game."

"A…C…" Hermione was still trying to take this all in. A 'C'? Off all grades…a 'C'? She had never gotten a 'C" before in her life!

Harry guessed what Hermione was feeling, and quickly responded.

"'Mione, calm down, it's only a game."

"But...I got a _'C'_!" Hermione said it as if the very letter was some vile thing in her mouth. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, you have to learn, not everybody is perfect. You'll get bad grades in your lifetime, you just have to take it all in stride. B+ it."

"B+ it?"

"Yeah, it means that if you have a lot of things to do, not necessarily all academic, you B+ it. You do a good job, but take time out. Don't become such a basket case over everything."

Hermione realized what Harry was trying to tell her. It touched her that she had such wonderful friends. And this really was fun, even though she got a…'c' of all things. She had had a really good time…uh oh. Speaking of time, she was going to be late for Arithmatic! Ron and Harry had the period off, Professor Trewlany was canceling class so she could 'get in touch with her inner id', whatever that ment. 

                                                            *~*~*~*

Malfoy noticed that the trio was starting to pack up their things. _Dammit! _He thought. _They're going to catch me!_ Malfoy picked up his bag and hightailed it out of there his personalized eagle quill forgotten lying on the floor…

                                                             * ~*~*~*

Hermione got all her stuff together and ran out, saying a quick 'goodbye' to Ron and Harry. As she ran out the door however, something caught her eye. A large, eagle owl quill was lying by the door. _Funny,_ she thought,_ I didn't see this when I came in. _Picking it up, she put it in her bag, and then ran off to the Arithmancy room.

But all the way there she wondered…

…_who in the world  left that there?_


End file.
